roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Ellri
Personality Wise, quirky, nature-loving, energetic for his age. Inspiring. May seem crazy at first glance. Often uses psychedelic substances to induce a trance. Backstory Deep in the forests of Norway, Beigarth was a young lad who joined a group of people who still worshipped the ancient gods. Feeling called to it, he devoted himself to the gods of yore. Going through the ranks as his devotion increased, he quickly acquired the moniker of 'Ellri' as he became the leader of the group. Being the 'Ellri'- or Elder, he was in charge of the rituals and passing his wisdom onto the younger members. One day, when he was 50 years old, a raven came to him, giving him a vision of a city, far away from Norway. The city was in despair - chaos. Terrored by the forces of evil. Acting on this vision, he promoted one of his most trusted members, leaving him in charge of the group, as he embarked on the journey towards WayHaven, embarking on what would most likely be the last journey of his lifetime. Time passed, his reputation growing steadily as one of the first heroes of WayHaven. Spending most of his time away in solitude, he always managed to arrive when the situation was most dire, turning the tide of battle. However, his reputation became severely damaged, as one day he tried to apprehend a lowly thief and with his chant, accidentally caused an earthquake that devastated WayHaven. Shunned and punished, he was demoted and temporarily relieved from duty. Now, he spends his time in the cave, waiting patiently for the day when he is needed once more. Resources Equipment: * A secluded cave where he resides in, far from WayHaven, where he has a herbal garden. * Mortal and pestle. Weaponry: * Twin axes * A staff with drums tied to them. Specialization: Mainly support by increasing the abilities of his allies and decreasing the abilities of his enemies. Unpredictable with his twin axes. Quirk Ragnarok Allows the user to inspire allies, increasing their abilities and inflict debuffs upon his enemies. Versatility: Needs a musical instrument to do so (e.g. Spirit Drum) Chants last for 5 turns unless interrupted or another chant is started. Herlið (Army) - Summons wildlife to his aid, attacking his enemies. They're max. 5 summons. Real animals. Random distribution of ravens and wolves and a bear. (x wolves, y ravens and z bears, where z can only be 0 or 1.The rest can differ but added they cannot exceed 5.) The bear's top speed running on all fours has been reported to be around 40 mph (60 km/h). A Bear can also break bones with its bite. Chant: Berserkr (Berserker): Drums causing the earth to tremble and lights the flame of war within the hearts of the allies, increasing their strength by 50% and increase their maximum movement speed by 20 km/h, while causing tremor to the enemies, causing them unable to attack and dodge for half their normal speed for 1 turn, then afterwards for the remaining duration of the chant, reduces their maximum movement speed by 10 km/h. Chant: Harmr (Grief): Grants the allies immunity from damage, but inflicts a fifth of it upon Ellri instead. Chant: Feiknstafr (Curse): Causes enemies who hear the music to see see their allies as their enemies, disorientating them and causing them to attack themselves. Chant: Æðra (Despair): Instills fear into the heart of enemies, lowering their strength by 25% and imbues their allies' weapons with armor piercing properties, dubbeling their damage against armored enemies. Chant: Jafndœgri (Equinox): Allows the user to lift blindness inflicted status effects on his allies and give them to his enemies. Chant: Kalla Andar (Spirit Call): Summons three etheral beings summoned forth from Ellri's memory, to what he believes are his ancestors (spoiler: they're not, they're just an embodiment of his imagination given form). It allows Ellri to focus on other things while the songs can still be played by the 'spirits' summoned. They will remain indefinitely, are unable to attack and dissappear once attacked (hit or not). Example: Ellri starts to beat his drum and chants something in Norse. The beats of the drums tremble the earth beneath, making their way up the legs of his allies, grasping their hearts. Their hearts and the drum, now beat together as one. Their blood starts to pump like crazy, burning their veins. An uncontrollable bloodlust emerges from deep within, as a feral cry arises from the very core of their soul. The beats make their way towards his enemies, causing them to fall to the ground, due to the tremors. As they try to regain their footing, they notice the enemy approaching, charging head first. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age OC